Determining the position of base stations in a network is, in many systems, a first step in finding the location of a mobile device. Examples of known methods for this include methods involving signal timing and observed time difference of arrival between more than one base station. These methods have downsides, including the need for precise timing between a reference clock and the network measurements, and a potential need for many measurements to be made across multiple base stations in a network. Similarly, systems using global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) in conjunction with mobile devices to locate base stations require precise reference clock synchronization. Improved systems and methods determining the relative location between a base station and a mobile device may thus be desirable.